From enemies to friends
by Ruby Tsuki
Summary: Shaka's thought during his mission in India.


**Based on Chapter 22, 23 and 24 of** _**Saint Seiya Episode G. **_**My guess of what Shaka would think during his mission in India. Please look for the summary of these chapters on Wikipedia, since I can't summarize very well. Or you can read their English version at http: /www. wakachiauchikara. wa. funpic. de/AnimeManga/Gallery/SSEG(remove the spaces).  
**

**I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did.**

Virgo Shaka had always been right with his prediction. So, when he heard that Leo Aiolia was going to be his guard during his mission in India, he immediately came to the conclusion that the lion would take this chance to try and get revenge for all those years of suffering.

He even told the younger that too, and the lion didn't answer him. The Virgo Saint took the silence as a yes, and only went into the temple to begin his praying.

He had expected the enemies to come, so he wasn't surprised when he felt a dark, tremendous cosmos approaching the temple, and prepared for the worst.

He didn't expect, however, that the other Gold Saint would instantly snap into action and by the distance, he could feel his fellow Saint's golden cosmos raising and blocking the way to the temple.

The Virgo continued to meditate and concentrate on his ritual, but he still paid close attention to the two battling cosmos outside.

The enemy was a god, he knew, since even Gold Saints' cosmos weren't this powerful. Aiolia's was as impressive as always, yet it was still no match for the other one.

The Leo must have been hit quite a few times, as Shaka took note of the faintly decreasing golden cosmos and all the crashing sounds, even if the sounds were dim from where he was staying.

A strange feeling surged through him and silently urged him to go out and help the other Saint, but unfortunately he couldn't until his ritual was finished.

So he could only sat and tried to imagine the intense battle.

Shaka couldn't help but admire the younger Gold Saint as he kept standing back up after each fall to counter the enemy, and he vaguely wondered why Aiolia had to try so hard to protect someone he considered an enemy.

Then he remembered the time when Aiolia's servant was controlled and tried to kill his own master, yet the Leo Saint refused to hurt him and ended up destroying the curse by his fist of light.

A golden heart ?

The younger Saint might be hot-tempered, disobedient and brash, but he certainly was a kind-hearted person.

The Virgo Saint was pulled out of his musing when he felt the battle outside took a turn for the worst. He felt the lion's fiery cosmos fading slowly and didn't seem to raise again.

Then there was silence.

Could it be…?

Another feeling tugged at his soul, something he had never experienced before.

Concern ?

He really had the urge to stop the ritual and rush out of the temple to see what had happened.

However, before he could consider the option, the fiery cosmos came to life again. This time, it didn't stop at its normal limit, it continued to raise, and matched its ememy.

The cosmos was so bright, and almost…divine.

He could feel that the sky was lit up, not just by normal stars, but also by this shining cosmos.

The power to destroy galaxies.

The power was getting out of Aiolia's control, he noticed, and the Titan realized that too, and quickly took advantage of it.

But, it was controlled again by pure will, and an enormous explosion took place.

It should have killed the enemy, but he felt another cosmos arrive and take the Titan away. And then, all was silent.

Shaka searched for the other Saint's cosmos, and he found it. Alarmingly faint, but it was there. The Virgo concentrated fully on the ritual to finish it more quickly and see how wounded the Leo Saint was.

Just as he was about to finish, he sensed two more cosmos. Not a comrade, unfortunately. And what alerted him was the lack of reaction from the fierce lion's cosmos. He finished the ritual and immediately went outside, just in time to see two enormous Gigas hovering over the motionless figure of Aiolia.

In the blink of an eye, Shaka swept the younger Saint away from the attack. Using one arm to hold the unconscious Leo Saint, he observed the opponents. They were no match for him. But what made him think was how Aiolia refused to fall to protect him.

The Gigas attacked him but his cosmos simply pushed them away. Slowly, but surely, he opened his calm, striking blue eyes, increasing his cosmos twice fold, and his hands came together in front of him.

"_Demon…Submission"._

He punished them, not only because they didn't obey Athena, but also because that they had taken advantage of an unconscious and wounded Saint.

As the two Gigas turned to dust, Shaka finally had time to take in Aiolia's condition. The shining Gold Cloth, the cloak and even the red hair were soaked and darkened with blood. He stiffened as he felt another presence, but relaxed slightly as Aiolia's older servant came into view. He only nodded to accept the gratitude that the servant gave him, and handed the younger Saint over, knowing he was in good hands. As he turned to leave, however, he paused, and gave the servant a message:

"_I will never forget that the golden Leo has put his life on the line to protect mine, and I shall return that favour of his one day. I don't know what he will say, but the next time I want to meet him again…as a friend"._

He had always thought that there was something off about Aiolos's betrayal, and he had a feeling that he would know soon.

He fell into steps again, the corner of his lips turned upwards slightly.

Friend ? That sounds nice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Shaka ?"

"Yes ?"

"Why did you want to become my friend ?"

The Virgo Saint smiled serenely:

"It was hard not to become friends with a person who protected me with his own life".


End file.
